ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
COF: The CLASH of Fighters VI
COF 6: The 2nd Dimension 'is the sixth game in The CLASH of Fighters series. Introducting new elements like the Striker Match and Counter Mode, and increasing the number of characters per team from three to four. The game acts as the first of a three part story known as the The 2nd Dimension NESTS Chronicles involving a shadowy organisation plotting world domination, this part introducing Rikimaru Kusanagi's New Powers and Alex Raven, who is the main character in this story arc. Plot "You are cordially invited to this year's King of Fighters." The invitation is sent to fighters all over the world. The King of Fighters will take place again this year! But the circumstances this time around are different. There is not a hint of the hoopla surrounding the entrants like that of the previous tournament which thrilled the whole world. For the skeptical fighters, even the new tournament rules for battles bode ill... "The method of combat will be 3-on-3 battles. The adoption of Striker Matches, however, has been decided for this tournament...." "Striker Matches?!" The fighters cannot hide their surprise at this unfamiliar mode of battle. Meanwhile, Heidern, who sees through the suspicious tournament, dispatches Marco and Tarma to investigate the truth behind this tournament. Takeru Yin, as well, receives an invitation to KOF and to join the Special Team consisting of other carefully selected fighters. Among the pre-selected teammates listed appear two names: Alex Raven and Hyde. Takeru is confused-he's never seen these names listed at any other fighting events; regardless... Benimaru heads toward the tournament venue, clearly unsettled by the circumstances, and the other entrants are soon to follow. Rikimaru travel through 2nd dimension and he finds his 2nd dimension self but he died due the battle against sensui kagura. WHAT IS THE STRIKER MATCH? What is behind this year's tournament? With its myriad of mysteries, the King of Fighters gets ready to begin! Characters Playable Characters Hero Team *Alex Raven *Hyde *Takeru Yin *Ron Stoppable Fighter's History Team *Ray McDougal *Kamoto Mizoguchi *Liu Feilin *Jean Pierre World Heroes Team *Hanzo Hattori *Kotaro Fuuma *Janne D'Arc *Kim Dragon Phineas and Ferb Team *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Metal Slug Team *Marco Rossi *Fio Germi *Trevor Sapcey *Nadia Cassel Gals Fighters Team *B. Jenet *Candace Flynn *Hotaru Futaba *Kirasah Westfield Korea Justice Team *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Dong Hwan *Liu Yungmei *Lee Diendou Undercover Cops Team * Rock Howard * Matt Gables * Rosa Felmonde * Zan Takahara Singles Entry *Kimberly Ann Possible *Kendall Perkins Boss *Antonio Dela Torre Saavedra - playable through roulette (becomes a regular character in ''COF 6 PLUS for PS3) *Bio Krizalid - playable through roulette (becomes a regular character in COF 6 PLUS) Hidden Characters *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Tetsuji Yagami Special Edit Teams These ending illustrations can only be seen on the Playstation & XBOX ports. KOF Generation Team *Alex Raven *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Tetsuji Yagami *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Rosa and Her Servants Team *Rosa Felmonde *Kimberly Ann Possible *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kendall Perkins Inhumanly Strong Team *Hyde *Trevor Spacey *Ron Stoppable *Kim Dragon Good Looking Team *Makoto Mizoguchi *Takeru Yin *Lee Diendou *Jean Pierre Little Kids Team *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Ron Stoppable *Shingo Yabuki Masters Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Hanzo Hattori *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Dragon Shingo Team *Shingo Yabuki *Ron Stoppable *Kim Dong Hwan *Kimberly Ann Possible All Phineas and Ferb Team Any team composed of Fatal Fury only characters. All Fighter's History Team Any team composed of Fighter's History only characters. COF 6 Plus '''COF 6 Plus was a remake of COF 6 for the Xbox 360 and Nintendo 3DS. This version had different stages and a few selectable striker characters. This version also marked the introduction of Monty Monogram & Syo Kirishima to The Clash of Fighters Series. Characters Strikers *Kyo Kusanagi *Athena Asamiya *Kenshido *Matt Gable *Bonnie Rockwaller *Shen Woo *Syo Kirishima *Buford Van Stomm *Monty Monogram *Carl Karl *Baljeet Tjinder *Iori Yagami *Mai Shiranui Category:Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Disney Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:The King of Fighters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fighter's History Category:The CLASH of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Metal Slug Category:Kim Possible Category:Undercover Cops Category:Rage of The Dragons Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves